Wiki News/Kick-Ass tops Friday boxoffice, while North Pole Elementary falls
Call it a solid, if not quite kick-ass, start to its weekend. Lionsgate opened the Matthew Vaughn-helmed comic actioner "Kick-Ass" -- featuring a young cast complemented by an engagingly goofy Nicolas Cage -- with an estimated $7.6 million in domestic boxoffice on Friday. The chart-topping sum included roughly $1 million in coin from about 1,500 screens programming the pic at 10 p.m. Thursday and a similar number of midnight Thursday performances. The sturdy start to the frame should get the R-rated pic to about $20 million through Sunday. A $50 million production, "Kick-Ass" was acquired by Lionsgate for North American distribution for just mid-teen millions. Walt Disney Pictures' G-rated movie, "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel" - a hit movie based onto TV series on Disney Channel, North Pole Elementary - starring Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley - returned to the big screen after their latest big screen movie, North Pole Elementary: The Movie two years ago for a road trip adventure, is very close of topping again at the box office, as it came in a close to second place taking $5.9 million, coming up to the film's total of $53.3 million domestically. It should make between $15 and $18 million over it's second opening weekend, and the movie should get it's total over $60 million in two weeks. Starring Chris Rock and Martin Lawrence, Sony's R-rated comedy "Death at a Funeral" opened in second place among the daily grossers with $5.5 million. That's about the launch expected for a film projected to land in the teen millions through its first three days. Among notable holdovers, Fox's PG-13 comedy "Date Night" -- starring Steve Carell and Tina Fey – rang up a fourth-best $5.5 million on the cusp of its sophomore session, yielding $37.4 million in cumulative b.o. DreamWorks Animation's Paramount-distributed "How to Train Your Dragon" was fifth in the Friday rankings with $4.4 million. Entering its fifth weekend, the leggy 3D adventure now boasts a $155.4 million cume. Warner Bros.' 3D action fantasy "Clash of the Titans" came in sixth with $4.3 million on the day and a $121.5 cume, entering its third frame. Lionsgate opened the Matthew Vaughn-helmed comic actioner "Kick-Ass" -- featuring a young cast complemented by an engagingly goofy Nicolas Cage -- with an estimated $7.6 million in domestic boxoffice on Friday. The chart-topping sum included roughly $1 million in coin from about 1,500 screens programming the pic at 10 p.m. Thursday and a similar number of midnight Thursday performances. The sturdy start to the frame should get the R-rated pic to about $20 million through Sunday. A $50 million production, "Kick-Ass" was acquired by Lionsgate for North American distribution for just mid-teen millions. Starring Chris Rock and Martin Lawrence, Sony's R-rated comedy "Death at a Funeral" opened in second place among the daily grossers with $5.5 million. That's about the launch expected for a film projected to land in the teen millions through its first three days. Among notable holdovers, Fox's PG-13 comedy "Date Night" -- starring Steve Carell and Tina Fey – rang up a third-best $5.5 million on the cusp of its sophomore session, yielding $37.4 million in cumulative b.o. DreamWorks Animation's Paramount-distributed "How to Train Your Dragon" was fourth in the Friday rankings with $4.4 million. Entering its fifth weekend, the leggy 3D adventure now boasts a $155.4 million cume. Warner Bros.' 3D action fantasy "Clash of the Titans" came in fifth with $4.3 million on the day and a $121.5 cume, entering its third frame.